Promise Promise
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: Peter and Liv on a foot chase. With a nice Bolivia moment. Peter/Olivia obviously. R/R. I put up an epilogue, everyone!
1. Chapter 1

So I was sitting here, itching to write something, when out of no where this idea comes to me. I had to write it. I think it would be pretty fun to see this on the show. So, here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

They were running. Wind was pulling at his clothes and willing him to stop, but he kept running. She needed him to. He would do anything to make her smile. God knows she doesn't enough. The air is becoming thinner and his lungs are screaming. But he can see the man they're chasing ahead of him. Wasn't ten minutes ago they had been breaking into what was supposed to be an abandoned house. Surprise when they found it wasn't.

Olivia thinks the man they're chasing will help her with her case. Something about people exploding from the inside. It always had something to do with gruesome deaths by paranormal means. She's in running beside him now. His eyes are locked onto the light-haired man in front of them, maybe nine yards away give or take, although the space between them is closing. But he takes a peek at her. She looks so determined, the way she runs. No doubt she runs like an agent. Her ponytail whipping behind her, threatening to loosen. And the way the right shoulder of her jacket is being tugged off, her blouse shoulder being tugged back as well, may be one of the sexiest things he has seen with her.

Distracted, he's starting to fall behind her. He shakes the thought from his mind. She notices and glances at him. But her attention soon snaps back to the man. He focuses on nothing but the sound of his shoes hitting the cement, along with the beautiful girls beside him. And the burn in his lungs to push his legs faster.

The man leads him around yet another turn, this time leading into a dark alley. Peter's already pushed a few strides ahead of Olivia, and charges into the alley first. Five yards...he can count the inches their gaining. Already a form was accumulating in his mind. If he could just get a little closer...he can disarm the man...throw a few punches for making him run this much...and let Olivia cuff him. Peter can already see it happening in his mind. If only he could get his legs to run a little faster...

But then he feels Olivia catching up behind him. He glances over to see her coming up to his side. He's still glancing at her when she yells. "Peter! Watch out!" Her eyes are wide and her face shocked as she pulls her gun out from its holster. Snapping his head in the direction of the man, he sees him aiming his gun right at Olivia's heart. But she's too determined to jump out the way, she's trying to aim at him. By the time she pulls the trigger it'll be too late.

He can feel the fear pushing him into Olivia just as a gunshot sounds off. His arms wrap around her waist and when her back hits the brick wall, she lets her breath out just by his ear. His head ducks into her neck as a second shot rings out and he holds her head protectively to him. Even when the footsteps of the man have died out he stays there, panting hard and trying to get his breath. After a moment he realizes they're still in what could be perceived as an embrace. His hand falls to her shoulder as he takes a step back. But only a small step.

"Are you okay?" He gasps, still trying to retrieve his breath.

"Yeah, but he got away." She mutters, her eyes scanning the way he had been running.

Peter chuckles dryly. "Olivia, you could have been _shot!_" He reminds her, looking at her incredulously.

"That doesn't matter." She answers bitterly, still not looking at him.

"Liv." He says, but she doesn't look at him. "Liv." He repeats, this time moving his hand from her shoulder to her cheek. She looks at him now, and he uses his fingers on his other hand to gently brush her other cheek before letting it fall. "You're safety-" He pauses for a moment. "It does matter. Don't ever think it couldn't."

Her mouth opens like she wants to say something but nothing comes out. His hand is still on her cheek and he can feel her face growing hot. Chucking, he caresses her warm cheek, moving and pushing a loose strand of her hair back behind her ear. She drops her eyes for a moment and when they meet his they're blocked of emotion. "I should call Broyles and let him know what we found."

"Right. You do that." Peter answers after a moment and drops his hand, stepping back, away from her and nodding. "I'll just be over here trying to get my lungs to stop burning." She turns away from him and puts her gun back in her holster, pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. He listens gingerly as she calls Broyles, pacing in front of him as she explains the contents in the house. Her voice becomes laced with disappointment as she explains they lost the man they had been chasing and Peter feels disappointed in himself for not running faster. If only he had caught the guy she would have been happy.

She slaps her cell phone shut and shoves it back in her pocket. "Broyles is sending a group down to check out the house. He wants me to confirm a visual on the man."

"Our friend trigger-happy. Right." Peter says, trying to joke his way into her smile. It doesn't work, and instead she rubs her forward frustratingly before turning to walk away. "Hey, Livia!" He calls, grabbing her wrist and pulling her around. He underestimated their distance and she turned around, stopping just inches from his face. Already he can feel her tension radiating off of her as he stares into her eyes for a moment. His eyes slowly glance down at her lips for a moment before moving back to her eyes. Slowly, and unwillingly, he pulls back a little and tries to smile reassuringly. "We'll catch him, Liv. Don't worry."

"Peter-" She starts and he cuts her off.

"No, listen. I promise, at the end of the day, we'll get the bad guys. Even if I have to go tackle 'em myself." At this she smiles. The word 'finally' almost slips from his mouth but he stops it.

"I didn't know you were so...justified." She smirks.

"I'm not. But I'll do this for you." He says with one of his award winning smiles. "I'll always be there for you to catch them, Liv. I know it's what you want." He knows that if she was a normal girl this would be the part where he melts her heart and kisses her passionately. But she's not and he knows this. He doesn't want her to be.

She gives him a small nod and smiles, most likely to herself. "Thank you." She says, glancing at him. He lets her step back, his fingers gently brushing her hand as he lets go of her wrist. And as she turns around to walk back, he has to keep himself from standing there, watching her go. Yes, she is not like the other girls. But she's Olivia. And he just made her a big promise, and it's one (maybe even the only one) he intends to keep.

* * *

So if you liked it, REVIEW! If you didn't, I still want to know what I can improve on. Well, what more can I say?


	2. Chapter 2

So, I wasn't gonna continue this. But the more I thought about it, the better the idea I was coming up with sounded. Soon I convinced myself it would be a waste not to write it. So, here's the second part. Hope you liked it as much as the first.

* * *

Ever since that morning he hadn't been around much. They had been working on that case since the other day and he was always right there besides her helping her out. But after the foot chase, after he had promised her he would get the guy for her, he seemed to stop caring. When she had gotten a clue on the whereabouts of the suspect, whose name was Daniel Joven, she immediately went to Peter and offered him to come with her. But he had come up with some excuse, hurriedly backing away from her and leaving.

It was a little hard not to be disappointed. In the alley...they had been so close. Well, he had been close to her, she had been trying to keep things professional. Professional. That's all it ever was with Olivia. The only time it wasn't, with John...she had to shake her head to clear the thought of him. She didn't want to think about him today.

So, now, she was sitting passenger seat with her hand resting on her gun and her eyes scanning the streets. A warehouse, 5687 Duncan Street. That's where Daniel was. It was only a ten minute drive and she sat in silence most of the way. Until Charlie spoke. "Olivia, what's wrong?" He sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a moment, not tearing her eyes away from the streets. He was silent a moment and she figured he wouldn't reply.

"I don't know, you've been really tense since this morning." He explained. Olivia shook her head and shifted in her seat. "Did something happen...in the alley?"

"No." Olivia answered, narrowing her eyes and casting him a glance.

"Okay." He answered keeping his eyes ahead as he turned down a street. "Well, we're here." He announced as he pulled up to the curb opposite from the warehouse and a few yards down.

"Okay." She answered, nodding and stepping out of the car. Silently closing the car door, she tossed a glance at the SUV that pulled in behind them containing two more agents. Then her eyes snapped back to the warehouse just in time to see the wooden door slip close. "Someone's there." She said quickly, pulling her gun from its holster and holding it securely in front of her. She quickly trotted over to the warehouse, Charlie beside her, the other two behind them.

She opened the door to reveal a dark narrow hallway. There were two doors on each side. Quickly, she went to the farthest door, glancing back at Charlie as he went to the opposite door. Opening hers quickly, she held her gun at eye level and looked around. It was a dimly lit room. There was a table in the middle, with a few odd looking machinery strewn around. But what first caught her eye were the two men wrestling in the middle.

Quickly she called to Charlie and the other agents. Just as she was about to descend the few steps and open her mouth to yell 'freeze' she recognized the two men. The first man, who had worked his way on top of the second, was Daniel. The man he was repeatedly punching was, unfortunately and to Olivia's surprise, Peter. "Peter!" She yelled, dashing down the steps.

Daniel suddenly jumped up to face her, leaving Peter grunting on the floor. "Don't move, Daniel." Olivia ordered firmly, pointing her gun at him. But he still tried to launch himself at her. Her hand instantly flexed to pull the trigger, but before it could do so Daniel fell from her vision. Stepping back, she saw them just at her feet, Peter on top of him, grabbing his collar and holding his head up to punch him hard in the jaw. He punched him a second time and Daniels eyes rolled to the back of his head before his eyes fluttered close, going limp.

"Son of a bitch." Peter muttered, pulling himself away from Daniel and sitting down, resting his head against the table leg. At this instance Charlie decided to finally show up. Olivia watched as his eyes assessed the situation.

"Olivia?" He asked her as he hurried to Daniels unconscious body, kneeling down to cuff him.

"I'm fine." She answered, returning her gun to its holster. Her eyes locked onto Peter who was sitting there watching Charlie. There was a cut just above his right eyebrow that looked painful. And he looked like he would soon have a black eye, but he still had that glint in his eyes. It wasn't until Charlie and the agents had pulled Daniel out of the room, and they were left alone, that she approached Peter. "You okay?" She asked him, holding her hand out to him.

"Yeah. I'm terrific." He answered smiling at her as he took her hand and helped himself up. He didn't let go of her hand though, and had stood up closer than Olivia had intended him to. "I got him for you, Liv. Just like I promised."

"You didn't have to." Olivia told him, shaking her head, ever conscious of the way her hand seemed to be growing hotter in his.

"Yes." He answered nodding and never tearing his eyes off of hers. "Yeah, I did."

"How?" Olivia asked and he let go of her hand finally. It surprised her how reluctant she was to let it fall back to her side.

"Oh, you know. I knew a guy, who knew a guy, who knew a _few_ guys..." He trailed off when she chuckled. She looked down at his hands, which were slight red and bloodied. And for a moment she felt like taking them in her hands. She almost did, but snapped out of it when he spoke again. "Liv..."

"Thank you, Peter." She said, looking up at him. "We should go; I'll have a lot of paperwork to do." She made a move to turn but he stepped closer to her, placing his hand on her shoulder to keep her in place.

"Why do you do that, Olivia?" He asked her. She glanced up at him. He was so close to her now...if she leaned a little closer she would be able to feel his breath on her face. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to shake these thoughts from her mind. No, she couldn't do this. Not here, not now.

"Peter-" She tried to get him to let it go.

"No, listen to me Olivia. Every time I try to get close to you, you just turn me down. Every time I say something that could lead to _anything _personal or unwork related, you change the subject. I understand you have a lot on your shoulders and everything, but..." He trailed off and she opened her eyes. He was looking at her with such earnest in his eyes. "I...I won't hurt you Liv."

"Peter...I know." She paused for a moment and opened her mouth to say something that would change the subject, like he said. But before she could get any words to come out, he was leaning closer to her. Much to her surprise she was even lifting her own face towards his. His lips met hers and she could feel her barriers falling down at his touch. They kissed gently, and slowly, as if trying to savor it all. Olivia could feel her hands wrapping around his neck, and she moved closer to him. His own arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him.

She knew she wanted to kiss him longer, to deepen the kiss, to stay in this moment of complete innocence a minute longer. But she could feel herself pulling away from him. Her hands slipped down to ret at his chest and he pulled his hand back, still holding his hands to her waist. Her eyes darted to the warehouse door and when she looked back at him, he was watching her closely. "Don't change the subject, Liv."

After a moment as she stared at him, she could feel her heart giving way. The tough F.B.I. agent wanted to pull away from him and walk away. Probably avoid him and pretend the kiss hadn't even happened. But the Olivia who had fallen in love with John, the Olivia her mind couldn't change was the one that stayed in his arms, smiling and replying, "I won't."

* * *

I really was in a battle with myself on whether or not they should kiss. I hope you liked what I chose. Review button is below :) please tell me what you thought. Even if you didn't like it, I want to know.


End file.
